


sunrise

by punk_femme



Category: RWBY
Genre: "haha what if qrow got clovers badge" we laughed "what if" i wrote this before ep12., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, i guess, we were so optimistic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_femme/pseuds/punk_femme
Summary: The airship waited, and the kids had already started to board. One word was all it took to pull his attention back.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> we got a qrow and clover sunrise scene in canon, too, but at what cost...

The sun was rising, slow but steady. Solitas became a pearlescent swath of pastel colors under the light of the sunrise, less foreboding in the dawn of a new day. It felt symbolic. Like it was right, to move onwards to the next step of their story as the night was ending.

Around Qrow, the kids said their goodbyes. Penny and Ruby were holding each others hands and talking earnestly. The rest of the kids were talking to the Ace Ops, as Marrow jokingly gave his team leader and Qrow a salute when he caught them looking. It was a bittersweet scene to think they may never see each other again, but it was clear the young Huntsmen were trying to keep it on the sweeter side  
.  
“Hey,” Clover spoke up suddenly. He and Qrow had been near-silent, watching the scene play out before them. The airship waited, and the kids had already started to board. One word was all it took to pull his attention back.

When Qrow turned to face him, Clover plucked off his own badge with practiced ease that he knew came from being a show-off who played with his it to impress. But instead of tossing it into the air like a coin toss… Clover attached it to Qrow’s vest, and straightened his collar for good measure. 

Whatever Qrow thought he was going to say was lost when their eyes met, and he could only stand, stunned, but unable to articulate why he was so caught off-guard.

(Later he’d think about it, be able to put everything he’d felt into words. It had been a long time since someone had given him a physical gift, especially something close to their heart, something to be treasured and kept safe. And maybe, just maybe, Qrow had always been a little desperate for affection and touch.)

“For luck,” was all he got in response, paired with a soft grin and an even softer push towards the airship. “Your kids need you. I’d better see all of you in one piece when everything is over, alright?” Clover stood, arms crossed, and it was odd to see him without his 4-leafed badge. Qrow grinned back, put his hand to where it now sat on his own chest, and stepped backwards onto the ship without breaking eye contact.


End file.
